Icy You
Icy You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twentieth of the second season, and forty-seventh overall. HTF Episode Description Another vending machine disaster for Nutty? Can't quite curb your cravings for sweets and such? Watching this episode may help with that! Plot stuck to the hotdog machine, Nutty decides to rob the store.]]Nutty stands at the entrance of a convenience store, clapping his hands as he anticipates the sugary sweets he is about to partake in. He reaches into his pockets, only to find that he has no money, disappointing him. As luck would have it, however, Lumpy the clerk is preoccupied, his tongue stuck in a hot dog rolling machine. Seeing this, Nutty uses this as an opportunity to run into the store and grab an armful of various candies. As he runs through the store, he comes to a stop when he comes upon a slushy machine. In awe of its magnificence, Nutty drops the candy he is holding and hurries to the machine. He grabs a cup and fills it twice, downing both in a single gulp. Not satisfied, however, Nutty throws the cup away and starts drinking straight from the nozzle of the slushy machine. His vision begins to blur as brain freeze kicks in, though he still seems content. As he attempts to remove his lips from the slushy machine, he finds that his lips have become frozen to the nozzle. He yanks his lips away from the machine, causing them to tear off. He screams in pain and stumbles backwards, crashes into the store's door.]]unable to find his balance as he has gained a lot of weight from the abundance of slushy he has consumed. He stumbles into a sharp point used for holding bagged candy. This causes him to "pop" and lose the lower half of his body, making him fly around the store, losing organs as he goes. He finally slams face first into the automatic doors and slides to the ground. As he moans in pain, the doors slam shut on his head, crushing it to pieces. Back inside the store, Lumpy, his tongue still stuck in the hot dog rollers, gets to work mopping up Nutty's blood and the slushy he consumed that exited his body. Before the episode ends, Lumpy slips and falls to the floor despite a nearby wet floor warning sign. Moral "Feed a cold, starve a fever!" Deaths *Nutty's head is crushed between a pair of automatic sliding doors. Injuries #Lumpy somehow got his tongue stuck in a hot dog roller. #Nutty's lips get frozen on a slushy machine and he rips them off in an attempt to pull them off. #Nutty "pops", is torn in half, and loses organs while flying through the store. #Lumpy slips on the floor while mopping up Nutty's blood and consumed slushy. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 50% Goofs #The positions of the candy on Nutty's body change throughout the episode. #In one frame when Nutty smiles after seeing Lumpy trapped, his pupils appear before his eyes open all the way. #Nutty's googly eye starts out on the left, but when he spots the slushy machine, it moves to his right eye for the rest of the episode. #Nutty is seen carrying a large quantity of snacks in his hands, but when he drops them after he notices the slushy machine, the quantity has decreased dramatically. #When Nutty drops his snacks, a sound is heard before they hit the floor. #The door on the ice chest next to the slushy machine disappears when Nutty moves up to the slushy machine. #When Nutty sucks slushy from the nozzle, his philtrum disconnects from his nose. #When Nutty suffers from what seems to be brain freeze, he should not have felt the pain of having his lips torn off or being popped. #When Nutty's lips are torn off, he is not overweight, but he is overweight when he stumbles backwards. #When Nutty's lips are torn off, his philtrum is gone for the rest of the episode. #When Nutty stumbles around when he realizes he's overweight, he has an extra tummy marking on his back. #At one point while he stumbles, Nutty's arm is also inside his tummy marking. #Also when stumbling, Nutty is briefly shown with a second abdominal marking layered under his first. This also happens when he gets popped. #When Nutty lies on the ground after slamming into the automatic door, before he raises his head, his head marking isn't visible. #When Nutty's head gets crushed, if one looks closely, there is a second body overlapping another. #The sliding door should not have closed on Nutty (unless, of course, Lumpy messed up with the installation, which would not be surprising). #When Lumpy is cleaning the floor, his left arm is much lower than it should be. #Rhode Montijo's (the voice of Lumpy) name isn't listed under voices in the end credits. Quick Shot Moment When Nutty's vision starts to get blurry during his brain freeze, there is a brief shot of him with his lips torn off. (This quick shot moment spoils his injury.) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version and in the Blurb . Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:2004 Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes